Come Save Me
by Yoshie-chan
Summary: -Title subject to change- Chapter one: Kuchiki Rukia had a wonderful life, until suddenly everything came crashing down. Now she's left without a home or anyone she can trust. All she has are questions; who's after her? -IchiRuki-AU- rated T for now.


Hi there!

Yosh here! This is something I thought up while out camping with my class! (Random yes) but anyway I hope you like it!

I'm thinking of entering a short story competition so I'm back for practice purposes :)

Therefore, it would be REALLY great if you could give me some comments :D

I know that it might be hard to believe at first but this IS an IchiRuki fic, it's just gonna take a little while to get to the ichiRuki bits! So hope you like this!

**_Discalimer: I do not own Bleach! _**

**So Much For My Happy Ending...**

_

* * *

_

_The Kuchiki family, a proud and noble clan was one of the most well-known families across the land. The former heir, Kuchiki Takao had unfortunately passed away as a young man, leaving the mansion and the Kuchiki name to his son - Byakuya._

_Byakuya was an almighty heir to the Kuchiki family, and his pride shone through everything he touched, everything he spoke, everything he walked on. His pride was honourable, but proved to be his downfall when he fell in love._

_Kuchiki Byakuya fell in love with a young maid in a neighbouring family's home. It was her initial beauty that first caught the attention of such a noble man, and though he knew that such a fondness was impossible, he wanted to meet this girl._

_While in town one Sunday morning, he saw the same girl strolling through the marketplace. He quietly addressed her and with some effort managed to persuade the girl into following him from the bustling marketplace and into a quieter street. It was here that Kuchiki Byakuya asked the woman, with as much restraint as possible, if she would be willing to work for him from now on._

_And... it was here that Kuchiki Byakuya learned of the same girls blatant disregard towards his status._

_Giving only half a bow towards him, the young maid rose to stare into his eyes. A look of arrogance gracing her features, and though his pride told him to be outraged at such shameful behaviour, his heart was pulled by a new feeling. He admired this girl._

"_I am deeply sorry, sir," she spoke in a tone that contradicted any previous apology, "But I cannot see anything your proposal has to offer which I do not already have while in my current position."_

_Her eyes captivated him. The most unusual shade of blue he had ever seen. It would almost be more correct to call them violet. She was petite, but her attitude and dignity made her seem much more forceful._

_His mind told him to be more sophisticated, but his actions refused mind's guidance. Without its approval the nobleman got down on his knee and begged the girl to work for him. He told her he would give her whatever she needed and that he would be indebted to her if she accepted his offer._

_Stunned, the young maid slowly and unsurely agreed to his pleas and soon after left the empty street with a new master, and many questions._

* * *

She arrived at the Kuchiki mansion only two days after being 'hired'. (For no ot

_her word in her vocabulary could suit the manor of which she was offered the job) Upon arrival she was immediately amazed by the splendor of the house, and when the carriage pulled up at the magnificent building she was even more amazed by the immediate address given to her by her new master._

_Kuchiki Byakuya waited for her at the door, and when she entered he treated her with enough respect that she felt more of a guest than a maid of the house. She was given a tour of the impressive abode by a more than willing Byakuya. He walked her through the halls with a silence that showed more of his nervousness than his pride, and when they reached the library the girl could almost have dropped upon seeing the thousands of books her master owned._

_Byakuya could not help but notice her eyes dance at the sight of his impressive collection of literature, and he stunned her once again when he told her that she had his full permission to spend any and all of her free time reading in the magnificent room._

_He was even more stunned than she by the gracious thanks he received in return of such a kind offer._

_Over the next few weeks the girl set to work and rarely saw her master. She was always attending to some chore or other and often when another servant of the house was feeling ill, she would take it upon herself to complete his or her share of duties as well as her own._

_She was approached one day by another hand of the house and they had asked her to finish off a few simple tasks that they had left for the evening, as they needed to return to their home due to a family urgency. _

_She happily accepted to finish off the chores and, though she knew she was being used, she kindly told the man of her hopes that his family were alright._

_She was grateful to find that the list was neither long, nor did it put her to far out of the way. The last item to be done was 'return the master's books to the library'. She found a small stack of novels and such in the games room. She gathered these up and took them to the library with some haste. She noticed how late it was due to the lack of servants in the halls, and soon after discovered her own exhaustion. Desiring sleep she moved swiftly in the direction of the library._

_Opening the doors she glided through the room and towards one of the many shelves of books as she began to replace the removed literature. She suddenly felt a presence behind her and was shocked by the sight of Kuchiki Byakuya. Unfortunately she could not hide this in her countenance and her master immediately apologised for having frightened her._

"_Honestly, do not put yourself out of your way. It was my own foolishness that caused my frightened state. I should have expected someone might be in the room." to this she added a humble bow._

_Her master made a likewise bow before asking her- once again- if she was sure she was alright._

_She insisted she was, and the two fell into silence._

"_H-have you been using this room in your free time?" he asked hesitantly after a long pause._

_She regretfully replied that she had not had much free time and thus her answer was no._

"_It is an amazing collection of literature..." she commented more to herself than to him, and blushed when he thanked her for the compliment._

"_Do you read much?" _

_She shook her head slowly, "My previous master would call me to his study on some evenings to teach me a little bit, but unfortunately my reading skills are still petty."_

_There was another pause before Byakuya asked her a completely unexpected question, "May I ask Miss, what is your name?"_

"_What?" _

"_I have known you for weeks now, yet I do not know your name..."_

_She was flattered by his interest, but she would not let such a thing go easily, "Would you show this much interest in your many other servants?"_

_His silence was as much of an answer as was needed and she quickly turned on heel and exited the room._

* * *

_It was many more weeks before she managed to see her master again, thus proving the immense size of the house. She had often heard guests comment on the place being 'much to large for one man alone' and commenting on his need to marry sometime soon, but she would pay no heed to such commentaries as she found them to be quite rude._

_When she saw her master for the second time, he did not see her. Kuchiki Byakuya was in the middle of speaking to one of the other maids, and thought against her better judgement the girl decided she may try to eavesdrop, just a little._

"_How is your family doing? I heard you speak of them last week, and I've been meaning to inquire as to your husband's health. You said he was sick before." She had not seen her master look so solemn in all her time knowing him, and certainly would not have expected such an attitude towards his help._

_Judging by the maid's response, neither would she, "Oh goodness! Thank you for your acknowledgement, Kuchiki-san!" she gave him a low bow before continuing, "So kind of you to be so condescending as to show an interest in my family! My husband is much better thank you, and both my daughters are very well indeed."_

_Byakuya gave her a sincere smile as he told her of his being very pleased to hear such a thing, and when the girl thought she couldn't be more surprised, with a low bow he allowed her to return to work, _

"_It was a pleasure speaking to you, Yamasaki-san."_

_The maids eyes widened as she too bowed before scurrying off. The girl decided to do likewise before she was caught, but before she could make the effort to run she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun round only to find her Master; an amused grin gracing his features._

_She was about to apologise, but before she could say anything he spoke to her, "If you would be so kind could you please meet me in the library this evening after supper?"_

_She nodded hesitantly and before she could ask anything he gave her a low bow and left her, acknowledging any servants he passed in the hall by their respected names._

* * *

_That evening she finished up early and made her way to the library in the east wing of the mansion. When she entered, she immediately noticed the new found brightness of the room, and its sudden warmth which she had not noted until now._

_Sitting by the fireplace was Byakuya. Once he saw her he rose from the sofa and bowed. He then gestured for her to take a seat, which she immediately agreed to. He walked from the sofa to one of the large shelves and pulled down a beautifully decorated novel. Placing it in her hands he spoke, "Care to read?"_

_Nodding slowly she carefully opened the book and began to read. Byakuya listened intently as he sat beside her. Her reading indeed was not perfect, but the emotion she placed with every sentence she read was enough to grasp his full and total attention. Whenever she would stall or have trouble with a word he would, without any condescension, offer his assistance, which she would gladly accept. _

_After a while her voice grew tired and she kindly, but with a hint of a smirk, asked Byakuya if he would not mind finishing the book as she was very interested in knowing how it ended._

_With a more prominent smirk Byakuya replied, "I will of course, but I would first rather if I could know your name, dear madam."_

_She could not help but blush lightly as she handed him the book, "My name is of no great importance. I am but a servant to your home."_

"_You mean more to me than a servant."_

_He said this with no restraint and such an attitude only added to her blush as she begged him to just read the book._

_He gave her a kind smile, "Of course I will if you wish, miss... ?"_

_There was no way out of it, and with a small sigh she finished his sentence, "Hisana." she muttered, pushing a strand of raven hair behind her ear._

"_Hisana..." he repeated, before opening the book and continuing the story._

_As the night drew on, Byakuya could see Hisana grow more and more exhausted, and after a while the small weight on his shoulder indicated that she had fallen asleep. He smiled down at her relaxed face,"Perhaps another night..." he whispered, closing the novel._

* * *

_She awoke from the most comfortable night's sleep she ever had. Too lazy to open her eyes, Hisana was convinced she must be in some sort of dream, for this comfortable bed was nothing like the one she found herself sleeping in every other night. Her mind drifted back to the previous night and, when she could not remember ever going home, she shot up in her bed. _

_She found herself in one of the guest rooms of the Kuchiki mansion. Hisana pinched herself to be sure it was all real. _

_It hurt._

_She immediately leapt from the bed and ran to the door only to bump into Miyake Manami, the head parlour-maid. Her shocked expression was evident as both women stared at each other. Manami straightened herself up before addressing Hisana, "I have been given orders to keep everything in this room a secret. Kuchiki asked me to prepare you for bed last night after he carried you upstairs," with a small smile she added, "Your secret is safe, Miss Hisana." She then turned Hisana around and pushed her back into the room, "Get changed quickly please, the Master would like to see you as soon as possible. He did add though... only if you so wish as to see him."_

_Hisana bowed and Manami shut the doors quietly. She searched the room for her clothes, but to no avail. She eventually searched the wardrobe, only to find a large white box, tied with a pink ribbon. A card attached had her name written on it. She opened the box and gasped._

_Byakuya waited in the study. At about noon he was alerted by Manami that Hisana was on her way in. He could not help but smile at the sight of her. Dressed in a violet gown made of fine silk, she looked like a princess._

_Her raven hair was tied up, and his smile only widened when she looked delighted to see him. She gracefully approached him at the fireplace and both bowed before the other._

"_I am terribly sorry for my disgraceful behaviour last night. I should have been more controlled. I can't tell you how embarrassed I was to realise that I had fallen asleep..." she trailed off, colour getting to her cheeks, "I cannot thank you enough for letting me sleep in that room last night, and this gift... I-I don't know how I can ever repay you!"_

_She watched as his countenance became even more gentle, "It was my pleasure. Just to see you happy was more than enough thanks."_

_Her blush increased, but Byakuya was not yet finished. He cleared his throat before continuing, "But... if you truly wish to repay me..." _

_Hisana's eyes widened as her Master got down on one knee. He hid his amusement well as he held up a small black box. Opening it, he showed her the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen._

"_You may say that my pride is great. That I am more noble to those like me, than the less off. If that is so... then I am not a noble man at all. I believe that my pride was great. That I was likely to be more noble to my fellow noblemen and women, but... since meeting you... you've shattered my pride. You have made me do something that my piers will most definitely frown upon..._

"_You've made me fall in love."_

_She gasped as he took her hand and slid the ring on to her finger, "You shone a light on my pride. You were the one woman who did not fall before me due to my status. You showed me my own arrogance and I need you... I need you in my life. I don't want you to have to clean another room in this house. I want you to live here with me. I want you to be happy. I want you to have everything you ever dreamed of. I hope you will have me."_

_She felt her eyes water at his words, and it didn't take her long before she wrapped her arms around him and crushed her lips against his._

"_Of course I'll have you!You found me when no one else was looking. I'm forever grateful, and will always love you, Byakuya."_

_This, Diary, is by far the happiest day of my life._

_Hisana._

She shut the book, clutching it to her chest as she watched the sun set over the grassy hilltops. She loved reading her sister's diary. It always filled her with a sense of hope for her own future.

Not long after this passage was written, Hisana told Byakuya that her parents had died when she was very young, and that she once had a little sister. Due to her poverty she could not support the infant as well as herself and so she was forced to leave her sister on the steps of an orphanage. Byakuya was devastated to hear that his Bride had to make such a terrible decision at such an early stage in her lifetime, and dedicated himself into finding Hisana's long lost sister.

It took two years, but one day, while walking through the marketplace, Byakuya witnessed a group of children robbing food from one of the stalls. One of them, a young boy with red hair and obviously the ring-leader, set off running. He called back for his friend, "Come on, Rukia! Faster! He'll catch us!"

Byakuya immediately recognised the name and was stunned to see a young girl with raven hair running in his direction, "I'm comming, Renji! Shut up!"

As she was passing him, Byakuya stuck out his foot and the girl immediately went hurtling towards the ground. Upon seeing his friend caught, Renji ran off before Byakuya could call him back. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the shopkeeper running towards him. He quickly grabbed up the girl by the collar of her robe and ran down one of the side streets away from the market place and out of view from the furious shopkeeper.

When he stopped, he dropper the struggling girl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she demanded angrily, her fierce attitude only further proved her arrogance.

"Saving your ass I believe." Byakuya replied calmly.

The girl looked taken aback, but immediately regained her composure as she peered at him, "And why would _you_ care about what happens to _me_?" she asked suspiciously.

Byakuya didn't answer with words, but instead reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture of Hisana. He handed it to Rukia and watched her eyes grow wide, "Recognise her?"

Apart from the obvious age difference, Rukia and Hisana could have been twins. Rukia furrowed her brow as she stared at the picture in her hands. Byakuya held out a hand and she returned the picture silently.

"You know her?" she asked, her voice now filled with an emotion that Byakuya assumed not even _she_ fully understood.

He nodded, "She's my wife, the love of my life."

Her eyes widened further, "_You're _wife?! She's still alive?!"

He nodded, "She and I have been looking for you for quite sometime. We heard you ran away from the orphanage a few years ago and thus tracking you down has been difficult, but Hisana never lost hope, and here you are."

She looked down at her feet for a moment, almost as if ashamed of herself, "And... What do you want me to do now?"

Byakuya watched her hands shake, but her countenance hid any sign of fear. "I would be most honoured if you would allow us to take guardianship over you. Hisana and I. If you agree you will live at our mansion, you shall be treated as if my own sister, and you will have the name of a Kuchiki."

Rukia bit her lip slightly. Then, shaking her head, she spoke, "I need to see my sister first!"

"Of course." Byakuya agreed, and watched as Rukia's face showed all the surprise in the world. He then brought her to his carriage and they returned to the Kuchiki mansion.

* * *

Byakuya waited outside of the study after leaving Rukia there. Hisana soon entered and he only saw a faint glimpse of her shock and joy before the door were shut once more, but it was enough.

After an hour or so, the doors re-opened and both girls approached him. Rukia looked to be the stronger of the two as Hisana tear-filled eyes pulled at her husband's heart.

"Thank you." she said as she embraced him lovingly, "I don't deserve you."

"No... you deserve better." he insisted holding her tightly for an instant before looking back to Rukia. He released Hisana and smiled at the girl, "So... are you willing to become part of my humble family, Miss Rukia?"

After a long pause, and one which terrified Byakuya to no extent, Rukia nodded happily, "I'd love to."

* * *

Fiveyears on, now sixteen Rukia couldn't imagine herself better off as she walked back to the house. Her sister and brother (as she had decided Byakuya should be known as) were the best family she could ever have hoped for and she loved them with all her heart.

_I couldn't be much happier._

Rukia entered the mansion to find it unusually quiet. She wandered down the main hall to hear the hushed voices of both her brother and sister in the sitting room. Against her better judgement Rukia paused to listen to the conversation.

Hisana was the first to speak, "We can't let this happen, Byakuya. She's my sister dammit! I'm _not_ going to lose her again. I promised!"

Rukia furrowed her brow as she pictured her brother nodding in silent agreement before he replied, "I know, but he threatened to take you... I'm caught between two of the most important people in my life Hisana! I promised I'd protect _you_, remember?" though his voice was hushed, she could hear the quiet panic.

His wife heard it too. She came closer, touching his cheek gently with his hand as she lovingly met his lips with her own, "I know... and you've done such a good job. But I need to think about Rukia. I can't let this marriage go through. Not to such an abominable man as Sōsuke Aizen! I know noble clans have their duties, but Rukia _cannot_ marry him!"

"And what other option do I have?!" his voice was raised now, as he tried to understand his wife's pleas, "What can I possibly do to protect both you and Rukia?!"

Hisana shook her head softly, smiling at him as if everything was perfect, "Nothing. There is nothing you can do to protect _both _of us." she paused, embracing him softly before continuing, "But I seek no protection."

Byakuya's eyes widened as he pulled away from his wife, "What?! Do you honestly think I'm going to let them take you?"

"No... I don't. Do you think I'm going to let them take Rukia?"

Eventually he shook his head, "No..."

Rukia didn't wait to hear more. She took off down the hall, her heart racing as she ran to her room and slammed the door. She fell to the floor panting...

"_Do you think I'm going to let them take Rukia?"_

"Please... please don't let any harm come to my family." she prayed aloud. She jumped when she suddenly heard a banging on the front door. The banging continued, getting louder each minute. Then she heard maids screaming and men roaring, people running, their footsteps panicked.

She heard someone running towards her room and Rukia dived behind her bed as the door was swung open. Hisana stood there, her face pale with fear, "Rukia?!"

Rukia peaked out from behind her bed, her eyes widening as she saw her sister's fearful state.

Hisana looked beyond relieved to see her sister as she ran over to her, "Rukia!" she spoke quickly and with no hope of having the time to repeat herself, "Don't worry. I've promised I'd protect you, and I will." she took her sister's hand in her own and kissed it hurriedly, "Now, I need you to grab together your most valuable things and some clothes and toss them in this bag, fast!"

Rukia did as she was told; immediately throwing in her sister's diary and the rabbit teddy she had received for her sixteenth birthday, along with some clothes. Hisana repeatedly looked over her shoulder at the door until Rukia was done. She then spoke again, "Now, I need you to hop out this window, I know you can do that," she added the last part with a small smile," and then I need you to run, as fast as you possibly can. Remember that hideout we found in the woods- our special spot? Go there. Stay there tonight and in the morning when your sure nobody's around run into town."

She placed small piece of paper into Rukia's hand along with a golden necklace, "The piece of paper has the address of a local clinic, I want you to go there. When you arrive say nothing to anyone, only show _that_ necklace, got it?"

Rukia nodded uncertainly, but Hisana smiled, wrapping her sister in an embrace that would have suggested their never meeting again, "Oh, I do love you Rukia! Never forget that! I'll find you, don't worry. But for now, stay hidden!"

A loud bang downstairs caused both girls to jump. Hisana looked more fearful now than even before, "You have to go now, Rukia!"

Nodding, Rukia ran to the window. She quickly opened it and swung her leg out over the ledge. She reached out and grabbed a nearby oak branch before shuffling across it. She gave Hisana one last look back before hopping down from the tree and running towards the woods and the far side of the estate.

_Please... stay safe Rukia._

* * *

She had never been in the woods after dark before, and sounds which were once beautiful now frightened Rukia to no end. She panicked at every little thing that came in contact with her and ran until she could no longer feel anything.

When she reached the hideout Rukia heaved a quick sigh of relief. A small cave near the foot of a hill, well hidden by moss, bushes and the like. Rukia clambered in and curled herself up protectively. She rummaged through the bag that Hisana had half filled before handing to Rukia. Pulling out a blanket the raven-haired girl wrapped herself up and took her rabbit teddy – Chappy- from her bag too. The screaming had long been from her earshot as she was nearly a mile into the woods, now an eerie silence surrounded her.

It then began to rain. Rukia hated the rain, but the sound of the water hitting the stones outside somehow managed to soothe her just enough, and before long Rukia fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning Rukia awoke, and the first thing she did was cry. She did not know for how long, or how she managed to stop, but when she did Rukia hastily grabbed her bag and threw her things back into it. She picked up the necklace and tied it around her neck before opening the piece of paper Hisana had given her;

Kurosaki Clinic

12 market way.

On the sheet was a hand written message from Hisana;

_Rukia,_

_Remember: your brother and I will **always** love you._

_I think of you everyday, and I pray for your safety,_

_Hisana._

She folded up the message, a tear rolling down her cheek as she packed it into the bag. She checked to see if she was alone before running from the cave and in the direction of town. The woods ended at the edge of the local village and Rukia would frequently take the scenic root there, so she knew where she was going.

_The Kurosaki Clinic... Please be there, Hisana!_

**

* * *

****There ya go! **

**I hope that was enjoyable! Please review! I do promise it'll be IchiRuki soon enough!**

* * *


End file.
